Morpha
by Ichimaru Sutcliff
Summary: Hay thar pplz! this isn't technically d. gray man, its kinda my own version of it, sooo... enjoy? i guess? rated m just in case
1. characters

A/N: Yay, character descriptions :3 These are the main exorcists sooo... yeah

* * *

Mana Sutcliff

-6'

-jet black hair

-has a scar across his chest and neck due to an accident while testing weaponry

-weapon of choice is a large electronic flamethrower/cannon that attaches to his arm

-black left eye, hides the other eye from most due to it being entirely black with a blood red pentagram on it

-'cursed'

-can be very violent and ruthless, but is usually very kind and hyper

-quite skilled in martial arts

-right ear is peirced

* * *

Ichimaru Sutcliff

-5'8

-pure white hair

-emerald eyes

-mentally 'unstable'

-has a weird obsession with robotics and chemistry

-very, and I mean VERY, hyper

-weapon of choice is an electronic double sided axe with built in missile launcher (made by himself)

* * *

Eibon Walker

-6' 1/2

-blonde hair

-electric blue eyes

-robotic right arm

-quiet, but violent

-weapon of choice is his arm, it can turn into a machine gun or cannon

* * *

Mifune Buttataki

-5'9

-bright blue hair

-black eyes

-weapon of choice is a longsword

-extremely hyper, almost as much as Ichimaru

* * *

Ciel Kurosaki

-6'

-brown hair

-gray eyes

-very moody, a bit bitter

-can be slightly bipolar

-weapons of choice are a twin pair of guns


	2. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

My name is Mana Sutcliff. A few months ago, I was a completely normal seventeen year old boy with a completely normal life. That is, if you consider being a travelling weapons maker with my adoptive father Lloyd normal. My parents abandoned me due to my "satanic eye". Apparently I'm cursed. Yeah, perfectly normal. That is, until… the accident. Most people didn't like me. Again, due to my eye. One day, my eye patch broke, so I had to go out without it. An extremely religious man started shoving me around and calling me 'devil spawn' (hmmm… I wonder why? Oh, right. IT WAS MY EYE), and, well, let's just say I gave him a high five. In the face. With my fist. The man shoved me into the street. Lloyd… Lloyd died pushing me out of the way of a car. His last words were 'go to Ichimaru'. Ichimaru is my psychotic best friend (he also happens to be my brother), and is pretty much the only person that likes me. I mean he's like, literally insane. He's the best. But, I never understood, why the moyashi? That is, until now. I guess the man i fought with wasn't as religious as he seemed, for you see, turns he was an evil spirit. Better known as a Morpha. And Ichimaru is an exorcist.

* * *

A/N: Yay, I'm done with the prologue! :3 hope you liked it! Imma go eat foodstuffs nao. Bai


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: A WILD CHAPTER HAS APPEARED! WHAT WILL READER DO? … READER CHOSE READ! Just to warn you peopleses, there's yaoi in this, so if you no likey, no readey. Nothing bad in this chapter though. Sorry that it's a bit short.

"I like pizza. Pizza is amazing. Pizza's totally my favorite food. My Uncle said that he hated pizza. So I killed him. If my future child hates pizza, I will disown them. Everybody should love pizza. They are the most magical thing in the world. I mean, no normal person hates pizza. I bet Lelouch vi Britannia loved pizza, but now he's dead. I-" Ichimaru was ranting again. It happens quite often. He's a bit… er… crazy. "FOR THE LAST TIME, WE'RE NOT GOING OUT FOR PANCAKES!" That would be Ciel. He's got slight anger issues. Okay, major anger issues. Sometimes.

I guess I should make them shut up before they wake up Mifune. Oh god, if he were to wake up… well let's just say this place would never get quiet. "Guys, guys, calm down, you're gonna wake up Miffy!" Seems as if Eibon's beaten me to it. "Yay, you've finally spoken up!" I cheered sarcastically before quickly pressing my lips against his, earning a disapproving scowl from Ichimaru. You see, Eibon hardly speaks. He's what you would call 'silent but deadly'. "Hmmph". Yeah, that's more like it.

Aren't my friends wonderful? I guess we're more like a family now. None of us actually have real family. Well, except Ichimaru and I. The Sutcliffs. We all call ourselves the Shadow Exorcists. You see, we're all… well, as the name implies, exorcists. Not the 'THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU' guys (although, Ichimaru does like to say that. Often). No, we're FAR different from those loons. We are a select group of intellectual (some of us) and physical geniuses that track down and kill creatures called Morpha. We don't know why, we just know that this is what we were born to do.

We've each got a 'defect' (or whatever you wish to call it), though. Eibon was born without a right arm, Mifune has extreme ADHD, Ciel can be quite bipolar, and Ichimaru's, well, insane. They all say mine's the worst, although I believe it's Eibon's. My right eye is entirely black (even the normally white part), except for the blood-red pentagram smack in the middle. I can see perfectly fine with it, but it does tend to be an issue when out in public. I have to cover it with some form of eye patch whenever I go out.

"Manaaaaaa…" Ichimaru was tugging on my hair. "I want foooooood". Of course he did, the stupid moyashi was always hungry. "Alright, we can-" *CRASH* "Oh WONDERFUL, Mifune's up". "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD" Yeah, he was up. "Alright, let's go to IHOP or something".

"Alright! That's it!" I huffed angrily, while pulling out a roll of paper from my bag. We had just gotten back from breakfast, and I had had enough. "I've been making a list of what Mifune's not allowed to have/ do for quite a while now!" The man was nuts. "I think I'll show it to you now" "It's about time you made a-" Eibon was cut off by me unrolling the paper. "That's a lot of things." "It's only about 50" I replied. It really isn't that many, considering how crazily hyper and clumsy Miffy is. I put the paper down on the table and let the others read it.


	4. Chapter 2 (Mana's rules)

Chapter two

A/N: this is the list Mana made about Miffy, oh btw Mana and Eibon are dating, if you haven't figured it out, and Ichimaru doesn't like it :3

1. Mifune is not allowed to dress up in a black robe, carry a walking stick around, speak in a British accent, and claim he is Ciel Phantomhive

2. Mifune is not allowed to put barrettes in Ichimaru's hair when he's not looking

3. Mifune is not allowed to tie ribbons in- maybe Mifune should just stay away from Ichimaru's hair

4. Mifune is not allowed to draw a swastika on himself and run around screaming "NAZI ATTACK! I SHALL KILL YOU ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" despite the fact none of us are Jewish

5. Mifune is definitely not allowed to steal Eibon's supply of coffee from the kitchen

6. Mifune is not allowed to put on a brown wig and low pants and then yell "BEIBER HAS ARRIVED TO PERFORM FOR YOU!"

7. Then start singing Baby

8. BADLY...

9. Mifune is not allowed to randomly jump on a table during lunch

10. Then start singing Misa is a Bitch at the top of his lungs

11. Mifune is not allowed to run around the men's bathroom singing the Constipation song

12. Mifune is not allowed to run around the women's bathroom singing the Constipation song.

13. Actually, Mifune isn't allowed to enter the women's bathroom for any reason. Ever.

14. Mifune is not allowed to put pale, sparkly makeup all over himself and run around screaming "I'M A BEAUTIFUL SPARKLY VAMPIRE FROM TWILIGHT! WORSHIP ME, FANGIRLS!"

15. Mifune is not allowed to stalk Ciel to piss Ciel off

16. You know, Mifune shouldn't be allowed to stalk anyone

17. Mifune is not allowed to call Eibon

18. And pretend to be me

19. And say that I love him

20. And make Eibon pass out from happiness (even though he already knows I do)

21. Therefore enraging Ichimaru when he presents me with a bouquet of roses with a card that says "For my dear Mana. Love, Eibon." although I despise flowers

22. Thus putting Eibon in a dangerous situation involving my very pissed off brother and a chainsaw

23. Mifune is not allowed to dress up like a dragon and spray people with Ichimaru's patented 'scale grower' and tell them he's contagious

24. Mifune is not allowed to buy a tuba

25. And play it all the time

26. Loudly

27. and terribly

28. Consequently making people deaf, pass out, suffer nerve damage, or get incredibly pissed at him.

29. Mifune is not allowed to get high on sugar

30. Or caffeine

31. Or… anything

32. Mifune is not allowed to go up to random strangers and say "If you don't give me money, I will eat your flesh."

33. And when you refuse, he is not allowed to actually attempt to carry out the threat.

34. Mifune is not allowed to say "Mana and Ichi-kun, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-S-I-N-G" because we're brothers. And that's just wrong

35. And he is not allowed to get upset when Ichimaru and I try to kill him for singing it

36. Mifune is not allowed to say "MANA AND CIEL SITTIN IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G" because Eibon will kill him and Ciel and get really jealous

37. Mifune is not allowed to repeat "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes…" over and over again, because, frankly, it does get on everybody's nerves and he's going to get himself murdered if he does it again.

38. Mifune is not allowed to steal my flamethrower.

39. Or paint it girly colors.

40. Or use it as a toaster.

41. Actually, Mifune isn't allowed to touch my flamethrower any more.

42. Mifune is not allowed to have super glue.

43. Because bad things will happen

44. Mifune is not allowed to tell strangers that Eibon and I are dating, because people don't react to gayness very well.

45. Or tell them we are getting married because that's not true.

46. Or tell them we are having kids because that's not biologically possible.

47. Mifune is not allowed to chuck random objects at people's heads.

48. Mifune's not allowed to have whipped cream

49. Or for that matter, pretend to be Katy Perry


End file.
